Mi Hermoso Vagabundo
by Hananasu
Summary: 'Todos los días te veo allí, en el mismo lugar y la misma hora, no hay ni un solo día que no deje de venir aquí para poder verte…con solo eso me conformo…con verte de lejos... mi hermoso vagabundo.' YAOI *NaruSasu*


Prov. Naruto

Todos los días te veo allí, en el mismo lugar y la misma hora, no hay ni un solo día que no deje de venir aquí para poder verte…con solo eso me conformo…con verte de lejos.

No sé cómo te llamas, ni qué edad tienes, solo sé que me enamore de un vagabundo a primera vista, si te lo dijera pensarías que estoy loco, pero no es verdad o a lo mejor si… lo único que sé es que estoy enamorado, de la persona más bonita que he visto en este mundo.

Como todas las mañanas le digo a mi chofer kakashi que me deje tres cuadras antes, solo para que no me veas en ese carro tan lujoso y pienses mal de mí, tendré dinero pero nada me importa ya que lo único que quiero en esta vida es a ti, mi más preciado tesoro, aunque no te des cuenta de eso.

Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio

Bésame frena el tiempo has... que sea lo que siento

Siempre que escucho esa canción en mi iPod, me recuerdo de tus bellos labios, esos que llaman tanto la atención, no me importa si tus pantalones están rotos y sucios, no me importa si tu camisa esta igual, y que siempre te tapas tus hermosos cabellos azabaches con una gorra…no lo que a mi realmente me importa eres tú, no como te vistas ni te veas, si no como eres.

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Aquí me tienes como todos los días, mirándote como las personas te maltratan y te humillas, pensaras que no hago nada para ayudarte si te has dado cuenta de que te vigilo, pero no es así, con el tiempo me di cuenta que eres una persona orgullosa, y no quiero que por una estupidez mía

Que te alejes de mí,

Sé que no puedo estar contigo, pero por lo menos me conformo de verte de lejos, ya es hora de que me vaya a trabajar, me duele tanto dejarte así pero solo puedo verte dos horas al día, mi trabajo me coge mucho tiempo, ser presidente de una de las empresas más famosa de todo Japón tiene su sacrificio, me voy yendo y veo como me miras, pero tu mirada no muestra sentimiento alguna y eso me entristece, pero mañana será un nuevo día.

Siénteme en el viento

Mientras yo

Muero lento

Bésame sin motivo

Y esta vez siempre contigo

Prov. de sasuke

Aquí estoy como todos los días, haciendo esto, vistiéndome de vagabundo solo por verlo a él, quien diría que el famoso Uchiha sasuke, estuviera vestido así, solo se debe a mi estúpido hermano mayor, me reto a que no me podía vestir de vagabundo por un día, pero como buen uchiha que soy nunca me hecho hacia atrás y lo acepte, solo era un día, no era todos los días, pero el primer día que llegue aquí vi como un rubio bello, hermoso y sexy de ojos azules y piel acanelada, se sentaba en unas de las bancas del parque y me miraba, no sé si fue amor a primera vista, pero me enamore de él, de esa persona tan bella.

No sabía si después de ese día lo volvería a ver como uchiha que soy, ya que veo que no es rico por su forma de vestir y eso me entristece, así que decidí que para verlo, tenía que vestirme cada mañana como un vagabundo. Y aquí estoy luego de tiempo, soportando burlas y desprecios solo por ese Dobe.

Me encanta cuando me viene a ver, aunque no trate de mirarlo, siempre lo hago y lo veo escuchando música, según se es una canción llamada bésame, ya que siempre se me dio bien leer los labios de la gente…ahora que lo pienso como seria tocar esos labios y sentirlos.

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Veo cómo se va, me entristeció mucho aunque no lo denueste, cuando ya dejo de verlo, yo también me voy según mi padre un hombre estricto hoy tengo una reunión con el presidente de las empresa Namikaze, mi padre quiere unir nuestra compañía con la de ellos y me mando a mí en representación de la empresa.

Llego a mi casa y me cambio, nadie sabe qué hago esto ni siquiera mi estúpido hermano, subo a mi cuarto y me baño, es raro tener que llenarte de lodo, así que me meto a bañar para estar listo para la reunión.

A esos de dos horas salgo de mi casa mansión directo hacia la empresa, cuando llego y piso la puerta del enorme edificio un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me da, no se la razón, pero tampoco le pongo mucha importancia, pregunto por el presidente y su asistente una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados, me indica que ya me está esperando, me lleva hacia la oficina de este, cuando entro no creo lo que veo

-Tu…-

Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón

Bésame...

Prov. de Naruto

Cuando llegue a mi empresa, me cambie de ropa, me puse mi típico traje negro con una camisa de color idéntico al de mis ojos que me hacia combinación y me fui hacia mi puesto como buen jefe que soy, ese día tenía una reunión con el hijo menor de Fugaku uchiha un buen amigo de mi fallecido padre, me centro en mi trabajo hasta que mi asistente Hinata me indica que el representante de las empresas Uchihas ha llegado.

Oigo como abren la puerta y de inmediato dirijo mi mirada hacia ella encontrándome, con el MI vagabundo?

Bésame así sin compasión

Quédame en mí sin condición

Dame tan solo un motivo

Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)

Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo).

Narración Normal xD

Ambos no creían lo que veían, sasuke miraba al rubio que tenía al frente de él, era el mismo que veía todos los días, por el que pasaba innumerables cosas y naruto estaba a punto de un infarto, al frente de él estaba el vagabundo que veía todos los días, pero este estaba vestido como todo un empresario

-no puede ser- murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle- hinata me dijo que venía el representante de la empresa uchiha y entras tu- dijo uniendo cabos- eso significa que eres tu- dijo, mientras sasuke bajaba la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, de donde pudo saco fuerza de voluntad y se presento

-Mucho gusto Uchiha sasuke- dijo en tono serio pero por dentro estaba que se moria

-Namikaze Naruto- dijo este todavía perplejo, ya que no creía lo que veía frente a el

-lo siento- dijo sasuke, no por lo de vagabundo si no por lo que estaba por hacer

Se acercó hasta este dejando caer los papeles que tenía en las manos, para depositarle un beso, solo un rose de labios, pero cuando se iba a separar, el rubio lo jalo atrayéndolo hacia donde este, dándole un beso lleno de ternura y amor pero a la misma vez apasionado

-No te alejes de mi sasuke- dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-no lo are Dobe…siempre estaré contigo-

-quédate conmigo… Teme-

-siempre-

Fin?


End file.
